The Bride of the Tentative Captive
by Cadence Hopkins
Summary: Taking place shortly after the season 6 finale of Castle, My own creation of what I believe could happen in the upcoming premiere of Season 7 in the Fall of 2014. I don't KNOW ANYTHING, NO SPOILERS, NO NOTHING, just my idea. My first official fanfic. Tread Carefully.
1. Chapter 1: 20 Minutes

Every once in a while, in the middle of an ordinary life love gives us a fairytale. A love story. Every love story is beautiful but ours is my favorite. I thought that over and over after the flames died down and the night fell on what was supposed to be the greatest day of our lives.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

I can still hear the words. Still hear the click of the phone, the dial tone. All I wanted was to have the perfect wedding. I knew with you it would be. You were different than the others. You made me smile even when I didn't want too. You made me believe in myself again. You're the one person in my life that made me feel like more than just a detective. You complete me in ways you may never understand. It's because of you I found happiness. Ever since this city, that's so full with scum and blood took away my life, took away the one thing that my heart cared for I was on the edge of falling until you took my hand and placed a ring on it. I was yours and you were mine. I will find you. I will save you. I will marry you and I will love you forever. I got my heart back and no one's taking that away from me.

When I reached the car it was completely trashed. I stood on the side of the ditch and held the white lace up over my feet. On impulse I ran for the car. After a few minutes of putting out the flames I swore to God I'd scream if I ever saw your lifeless body burned to a crisp. Shockingly this wasn't the case. You were nowhere to be found, and oddly enough the cell phone hadn't been touched. As if you had it with you before you left the car as if to say goodbye. Or in this case, leave a trail. Thanks for the sign of life. I thank God for that. After what seemed like hours I went back to the Precinct. Everyone expected me to be in tears or something, like I'm made of glass and my heart was completely shattered. I wasn't crying, I didn't even tremble. I was focused on finding you love, and find you I shall. The animal that did this to you won't get far, not with me being behind them every step of the way. The car accident was no accident, and I was going to find out why.

"Beckett."

Upon hearing my name I looked up and saw Captain Gates standing in front of me.

"Listen I-"

"Sir…I'm fine… I'll find him and I will make sure that whoever did this gets what they deserve."

"Out of justice…not vengeance Detective."

"We should tell that to the animal that kidnapped my fiancé."

The Captain gave me a very absurd look. It didn't faze me. I really wasn't in the mood to play games. Perhaps vengeance might have been my goal, but I knew in my heart I had to find my love and bring him back safely, my life was ruined before by the same type of monster and I wasn't going to let it happen again. Not with him. I wasn't going to let them take him just like they took my mother. And speaking of my mother, I paid a visit to Mr. Senator Bracken. Prison bars were a good look for him.

"Beckett." He said coldly.

I glared at him through the bars. I couldn't have had any more hate for the man. He glared up at me and smiled through his teeth. His hair was untidy and his clothes were wrinkled. Like I said, it was a perfect look for him.

"So….I heard about Castle…. Are you certain he was kidnapped and not lying dead somewhere?"

I stared deeply into his eyes and spoke slowly.

"I know he's still alive."

"Yes…but how can you be sure?"

I leaned in close to the bars, his breath was close. If the bars weren't there I could have got a good slap in, however, I resisted the urge to grab his sorry ass and simply smiled. A smile so fake and sinister that his smile disappeared.

"If I know Castle, like I think I do….and believe me I do…. I know he's out there right now fighting to get to me, and I'm going to fight hard to get to him."

I took a step away from the bars and he took a seat on a small bench and let out a laugh. The laugh didn't surprise me. He's just a twisted son of bitch.

"So….you came in here to tango with me instead of being out there finding your man!" He yelled. "If he's out there….there's no doubt you'll find him…..let's just hope Mr. Castle is in one piece….and not several when you do find him….someone sure went to a lot of trouble to get him out of the way."

I could feel pressure beating down on my heart now. He's right. Someone did go out of their way to try to get rid of Castle, but when killing didn't work they went to kidnapping. Someone out there wants Castle gone, permanently someone out there wants to toy with him first before letting him go. Unlike me, someone wants revenge. It's my job now to find out whom, and believe me I will. I don't care how long it takes, I don't care what I have to do, I will be Mrs. Kate Castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Mom

The Bride of the Tentative Captive Chapter 2: Mom

I really don't like the idea of jilted. Since the wedding day I've spiraled down into a world of hell. I've been thinking to myself that I need to stay focused on my job and not focused on revenge. I don't want to take out all my anger on someone just for stealing the love of my life. It's not right. I shouldn't let my brain think that way. However after several hours of searching I haven't found any evidence of Castle's whereabouts or who might have taken him. Esposito and Ryan are doing their best, but I'm starting to believe that maybe their best isn't good enough. It's as if without Castle, without him there beside me, without his remarks, witty banter, or other smart ass crack I can't focus. It seems as if my entire world was connected to him. Now that he is gone I'm losing myself. However I'm trying to keep my sanity and keep it together, because in times like this the last thing I need is to do something I regret, because in times of war the law shouldn't fall silent. Justice. That's all, nothing more. Shortly after speaking with Bracken I made my way to see Martha and Alexis. Keeping peace with them and making sure their happy is of my uttermost concern. After all they will be my family one day.

"Who'd want to sabotage the perfect wedding day?" Martha spoke out.

Alexis stayed to herself and quietly looked at the floor. I could tell she was trying to be strong, which to me was a very brave thing to do considering the circumstances.

"How can there not be in leads to this!" Martha shouted. "It just doesn't add up, the car was completely on fire and my son is nowhere to be found….now I tell you this is a find how to do you do!"

Martha fled from the room and slammed the bedroom door. I could understand her frustration, but I was determined to keep an open mind. Castle is out there and I will find him. I took a seat next to Alexis on the couch. I could tell she was thinking about crying. I wish I would have cried with her.

"Beckett?" She said softly. "Do you think my dad is still alive?"

I gave a small smile.

"Of course…. Castle's to stubborn to die."

I got a smile out of her, but then her smile disappeared quickly and she bit her lip. I stared deeply at her.

"I will find him Alexis….you have my word."

When she looked up at me again, I noticed she was crying silent tears. There wasn't a sound coming from her, and she didn't tremble, just tears streamed down her face in sorrow. She was completely still. On impulse I ran my hand through her long red hair and patted her shoulder.

"Granma's right you know…. It…it doesn't make any sense….." She said through tears.

"I know but I promise you, something will come up and I will put whoever did this behind bars."

"I know you will…but it's just…. everything that could have happened, did in fact happen."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole thing with you and your first husband…. Your dress getting ruined…. We had to move the wedding…and now Dad's missing and all you found was the car….completely in flames and his cell phone….. It's just….. Someone did try to sabotage the wedding from the very beginning….. It's strange don't you think?"

I stared deeply at her.

"Maybe those are just coincidences."

She nodded through her tears and smiled slightly.

"Dad would say its fate or something….and that it would make for a great story."

In that moment I kept thinking what would Castle think, what would he say, if he were here right now? Alexis gave me a small hug that startled me. I held her close and sighed heavily.

"You'll find him….." Alexis whispered.

I nodded as she stood up from the couch and made her leave. Before leaving however she turned to me and said;

"I have faith in you…. Mom."

I smiled shyly. She smiled back and left me alone in the living room. Mom I thought. Mom. Of course when I give myself to Castle, I'll be giving myself to Alexis too. I have a whole new look on life. When she called me that I didn't realize how big of impact I would be on her life, or even thought about being called that. I was always thinking of my own mother; never did I think I would be one myself. However for Alexis, I plan on being one of the best mothers out there. I plan to be there for her, I plan to be the mother my mother wanted to be but couldn't. Unlike me and my mother, for Alexis…. I'm not going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing to Writing

The Bride of the Tentative Captive Chapter 3: Nothing to Writing

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

I can still hear the words. Still hear the click of the phone, the dial tone. All I wanted was to have the perfect wedding. I knew with you it would be. You were different than the others. You were my inspiration. The thing that defines a writer is why a writer writes. Who do I write for? I write for you. Why do I write? I write because you are the heart and soul that goes into my writing. I can't write without you. You complete me in ways you will never understand. You're my inspiration, my muse, and my obsession. For she loved life and life loved her back. To be honest she was the only reason I smiled again. I found happiness. Ever since I lost the will to write, I saw beauty and placed a ring on it. I was yours and you were mine. I know you'll find me. I know you'll save me. I will marry you and I will love you forever. I got my inspiration back and no one's taking that away from me. I kept wishing that didn't happen. Tell me that didn't just happen. That strange black vehicle continued to follow me. I tried to keep my eyes on the road but my eyes never left that car. Before I knew it I was in a ditch. I arose from the airbag, and found myself inches away from death. I was lucky I wasn't injured worse. The cell phone began ringing and as I reached to pick it up from the floorboard I was hit hard in the back of the head by something. Everything went back. When I awoke I found myself handcuffed to a pipe in some abandoned warehouse. Which by the way would make for a very convincing story had I not been scared out of my wits, however knowing the enemy could smell my fear I stayed quiet. From my head I could feel blood. It was running down the side of my face and it annoyed me more than anything because there was nothing I could do about it. I sighed heavily and tried my best to break free. I pulled on the cuffs. Nothing. I tried slipping my hands out, like a friend of mine tried to show me one time while on another case with Beckett. I wished I learned then. Suddenly I gave up. I sat still on the floor for several minutes taking in my surroundings.

"You're awake."

I looked up. From the shadows a man stepped forward. My eyes widened as he approached me. Wearing a police uniform and smiling through his teeth at me it was "him."

"Tyson?"

Since day one he was always there waiting and watching. Since day one he was always there, even in the dark corner of my mind. I don't think he ever slept, or ate. Me. That's all he ever wanted. Now he had me right where he wanted me.

"Hiya Castle."

I glared at him. He glared back but the smile never left.

"You know I uh…I couldn't let you go to that wedding….at least not without a congratulations…."

I couldn't speak I could only glare.

"Tell me Castle…. You really think she's worth it?" "Are you worth it?" "You marrying her for her looks….sex….. What…?"

I let out a sigh.

"She's your inspiration right?" "She's the reason you write?"

"I write because, kidnapping people and forcing them to act out your interesting make-believe worlds is technically illegal."

Suddenly I heard a click of a switchblade. I tensed up.

"You know she's something Castle…..She is a piece of work…. Of course you already knew that…it would be a shame….if you lost her…"

"Beckett can take care of herself."

Tyson's smile left his face and he came close to me with the knife and held it close to my throat. I tried to gulp but couldn't. I closed my eyes and my heart began to beat rather quickly. Tyson with his breath so close, whispered softly in my ear;

"There's nothing to writing is there Castle…you just sit down at a typewriter and _bleed_…


	4. Chapter 4: The Phone Call

**You'll probably see this same message on all my fics, for I just finished a summer theatre class and I'm sorry for the long delay. Sorry to keep you waiting. I know you're just dying to read this so I'll shut up and let you: **

**Cadence Hopkins presents after a fairly long wait: **

The Bride of the Tentative Captive Chapter 4: The Phone Call

Back at the Precinct I was running out of time. I knew my love didn't have time. However even though we didn't have any leads and the car was in flames, I knew I couldn't just give up. Not that easily. I wasn't going down without a fight. However it seemed hopeless, the only thing I had to go on was this:

1. My first husband was kidnapped when I tried to get him to sign the divorce papers.

2. My dress was completely ruined.

3. We had the move the wedding to a different place.

4. The biggest heartbreak of them all, someone kidnapped Castle.

As I sat pondering these four things, and slowly reached up at my ear lobe and touched that lovely blue earring, that I swore I would never take off until Castle was found, Ryan and Esposito walked up to me. I was hoping that they would have some news. However I wasn't expecting to hear bad news.

"Well…"

"Nothing." Ryan spoke out.

"Nothing?"

Esposito sighed heavily and I looked down at my desk.

"What kind of detective am I when I don't even have any leads?"

I sighed and placed my head in my hands. It was all so very frustrating.

Esposito looked at Ryan and then back at me.

"You're not a bad detective Beckett."

"No, just a detective who bad things have happened too."

I let out another sigh about the same time Esposito and Ryan did. It was getting harder and harder to stay positive about this. I started to feel like I let Alexis down. I let Martha down. I let myself down, but above all if I quit now, I let Castle down. Suddenly in the quiet a memory of Alexis flashed in my brain.

**FLASHBACK**

"I know you will…but it's just…. everything that could have happened, did in fact happen."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole thing with you and your first husband…. Your dress getting ruined…. We had to move the wedding…and now Dad's missing, and all you found was the car….completely in flames and his cell phone….. It's just….. Someone did try to sabotage the wedding from the very beginning….. It's strange don't you think?"

I stared deeply at her.

"Maybe those are just coincidences."

She nodded through her tears and smiled slightly.

"Dad would say its fate or something….and that it would make for a great story."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Story." I said softly. "Bad things."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Did you say something?" Esposito replied.

I stood up and looked at Ryan and Esposito.

"I know who took Castle."

Ryan and Esposito gave me a strange look.

"Put it together, someone is trying to rewrite Castle's life…someone who wants Castle dead….think about it…. the entire day of the wedding was completely sabotaged, just so he could make his move.

"What do you mean sabotaged?" Esposito questioned.

"It was probably just wedding day jitters….or something…me and my wife had it bad we uh-"

"Yes, but your wife Ryan wasn't kidnapped." I interrupted.

Ryan looked down sadly.

"Look…. Why do you think we had to move the wedding to another place?"

Esposito and Ryan looked confused.

"He wanted us there so he could steal Castle and then steal his life."

"Yeah but whose he?" Ryan asked.

In that moment, I knew there was only one person responsible for taking Castle.

"Tyson." I spoke out.

"Tyson!" Esposito shouted. "Tyson's-

"Dead?" I questioned.

I quickly pulled my jacket off my chair and pulled a cell phone out of the desk and made my way toward the elevator.

"He will be when I get my hands on him." I spoke softly under my breath and the elevator dinged. I put on my jacket and made my way to the first floor. I walked quickly but quietly to the car. I was headed back to the crime scene. The car would be gone by now, but someone, somebody must have seen Tyson carrying Castle away. However they didn't say anything and they didn't believe there was any trouble because the last time anyone saw Tyson he was dressed as a cop. However he's a master of disguise anyway, and if he was pronounced dead no one would really care. I drove past a couple of old houses on the way to the crime scene. Then down the long stretch of road where Castle was driving before Tyson took him away. I looked up in the rearview mirror, then in my side mirror. No one. It felt eerie, and I felt nervous. However if Tyson was to come around the corner to take me too I would gladly let him. Castle's always been there for me, and if we have to die we'll die together. I was about to turn into the crime scene where Castle's car was found when all of a sudden my jacket pocket began to vibrate and ring. It was a ringtone I recognized. It wasn't my phone. It was Castle's. I reached into my pocket to see who would be calling Castle. I knew it couldn't be his mother, or Alexis, they wouldn't call this phone when they know I have it. I thought perhaps it's Ryan and Esposito warning me of a suicide mission, or maybe I'm crazy and they have magical evidence of some other guy that took Castle that they pulled out of their ass. Either way I wasn't planning on answering, but I reached into my pocket and slowly clicked the speaker. I parked the car and the phone went to voicemail.

_"Hey it's Rick Castle, I'm not available right now, and I'm off finding inspiration for my new book, so if you could leave your name and number I'll get right back to you." _

I smiled at the sound of his voice and a small tear came to my eye. I hadn't heard it in a while. Not since:

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

It always echoed over and over and over again. It haunted me. After the recording, there was a beep and a slight pause. I walked over to the same familiar hill where the car was found and from the phone I heard.

_"Come on pick up the phone….." _

I recognized the voice instantly and I turned off the speaker and answered it. I held the phone tight to my right ear and pulled my hair back behind my left.

"Castle!" I shouted.

_"Hey…um…"_

"Castle, where are you…can you see anything that-"

I was quickly interrupted.

_"Kate listen….I don't have a lot of time…I only have time to say I'm okay and I lov-" _

"Castle!" I screamed. "Castle!" I listened intently hoping he'd answer. I was hoping he was still alive on the other end. Tears began to glitter in my eyes. I looked at the phone then I placed it back on my ear. There was no dial tone. He hadn't hung up yet. He was still there. Or so I thought.

_"Hey Katie-bug…." _

It was Tyson.

_"Castle's told me quite a bit about you… of how you're the world's greatest detective….well I guess the world's greatest detective meets the world's mostly deadliest assassin." _

"Tyson, let Castle go or I swear to God you won't-

_"You have nothing to threaten me with detective…. You're cops won't find me, and you're not strong enough to do away with me yourself…or do you have it in you Kate? You willing to take a life?" _

"I'll do whatever it takes Tyson and don't think for one minute I won't."

_"(laughs) I would love to see you try Detective…you see death is coming for Mr. Castle here…but it won't be coming for me… because you and I both know you won't kill me…. you can't kill me….that would be out of revenge wouldn't it…. you want justice….. Well in this line of work you won't find it…and you won't find your precious Castle either._

_"_Where is he?"

_"No spoilers in this story Detective." _

"Where is he you son of-"

"_If you can find him in the next 20 minutes I'll let him live….but….if you can't…. he dies." _

As if a bomb exploded in the pit of my heart, I felt as if I had been shot again. I froze.

_"You can't do it can you?" _

Silent tears began to fall. No noise, no tremble. Just tears streamed down my face.

_"Can you detective?" _

I couldn't answer.

_"Why so silent detective?" _

I couldn't contain my sobs as I spoke.

"Please… please let me speak to him…." I said through tears.

"_Alright…but I want you to tell him one thing for me…" _

I wiped up under my nose and spoke again.

"What?"

_"Tell him…. You'll be here in 20 minutes." _

I let out a small sob and covered my mouth and held the phone away. I bit my lip and took in a breath before placing the phone back up to my ear.

_"Tell him….detective…he's listening." _

I could hear noise on the other end. I assumed Tyson was handing the phone back to Castle.

_"Kate…listen to me…" _

By the sound of his voice it took all I had to keep it together. Through my tears I said:

"Castle…. I…. I love you….and-

_"Don't do this Kate…" _

"I'm coming for you…and I'm gonna find you and we're going to get married."

_"I know and then have an extremely long honeymoon after that." _

I let out a laugh and the tears came back.

"And Castle….. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

_"Kate-"_

I hung up the phone and hid my face in my hand. From there I quickly rushed to the car and slammed the car door. For a moment I just sat and cried. A monster took my mother; I'm not having another monster take Castle. Never! 20 minutes I said, and 20 minutes I meant. Unlike Castle, I'm never late.

**CASTLE POV**

**Not too far away from Kate Beckett's position, and old warehouse stood proudly. **

Inside Tyson slide his phone into his pocket and glared at me. I looked up at him. The blood on the side of my head had dried.

"Nice girl you got there Castle."

"She's right…she will find you…and possibly kill you…. I would hate to be you right now."

Tyson held the knife close to his delicate fingers. From the one light that swung overhead I could see the blade gleaming. Tyson walked slowly over to me and inched his face close to mine.

"No…I hate to be you….tell me Mr. Writer….how does this story end?"

I glared harder, if I hadn't of been handcuffed I would have punched him. He glared back and then gave a small smile through wicked teeth, and the he quickly raised the knife and in one quick motion he slashed the side of my cheek. I looked back up at him as the blood began to run.

"I'll write the end of this story with your blood."

I breathed heavily as he took a step away from me.

"And by the way….her 20 minutes….begins…"

There was a slight pause as he walked over to a small door.

"Now."

He slammed the door and left me alone.

I looked up at the ceiling. My wrists hurt from the cuffs, and the blood from the cut on my face, ran down towards my neck. What I felt next was a small tear that fell from my eye. Perhaps Tyson will end this story. This love story. Perhaps, when this is all over I'll return to Kate and rewrite the story: 20 minutes in Heaven.


	5. Chapter 5: Two for the Price of One

**I know it's been a several few hundred years since my last chapter, and my apologizes, life gets in the way of everything you know. Anyway here you go: **

The Bride of the Tentative Captive Chapter 5: Two for the Price of One

I hung up the phone and hid my face in my hand. From there I quickly rushed to the car and slammed the car door. For a moment I just sat and cried. A monster took my mother; I'm not having another monster take Castle. Never! 20 minutes I said, and 20 minutes I meant. Unlike Castle, I'm never late. I rushed back to the Precinct as quickly as I could, dogging car after car. I kept looking at the small watch on my wrist. 3 minutes past 17 minutes now. Damn it! As the cars rushed by I heard nothing but car horns, and the sound of my own heart. I had to get this phone back to the Precinct I could re-dial the number. From there I could trace the number. Why didn't think of that before, why didn't I rush back to the Precinct when Tyson called. Why did I keep this once piece of evidence to myself, and the only ones I ever told about the phone were Martha, Alexis, Esposito and Ryan. I guess I felt as if it was the only thing left I had of Castle. If I didn't make it to him in the next 16 minutes it would be the only thing. The car came to a screeching halt as I parked. I quickly headed for the entrance. When I got in the elevator I looked up nervously at the numbers of the floors. Slowly it felt like hours I stood on that elevator. I closed my eyes and let out a breath as I heard a ding. From there I walked straight to Esposito and Ryan.

"Guys!"

They looked up at me.

"I need to retrace this phone to the last number that called it and I need you to do it in the next 14 minutes."

I was running out of time.

"14 minutes?" Esposito questioned. "Okay…but tracing a call back to its original source is gonna take us at least a good 30 or 40….. I mean we might be able to trace it if the person calls back."

"Esposito….. Tyson is giving me 20 minutes to find Castle…. And half that time is up now….. I have 14 minutes to find him do you understand…."

Esposito stared into my eyes and took the phone away.

"We'll get right on it."

With the phone Esposito left. Ryan's eyes never left mine. I took in a breath and looked at my watch. 13 minutes. No, it's not good enough, it's not gonna work. I felt tears forming in my eyes again.

"Hey… "Ryan said softly. "It's gonna be alright…we'll find Castle…"

He gave me a shy smile and I tried my best to give him one back.

"Kate I….. I don't know how to tell you this…. first responders on the scene said it looked like a major car accident, nothing more…except…. One man. He owns a small house not too far away from the crash site…the only house out there."

My eyes began to widen.

"He said he saw someone dragging someone away from the car…said it was a police officer…. The officer was dragging a body away…..Kate….I…I 'm sorry I was gonna tell you but-

"What Ryan….tell me what!"

"We threw out his evidence because there were a lot of cops around the car that day….but this cop…."

"Was Tyson!" I screamed.

Ryan looked down and turned away from me as if he had been bitten.

"Kate look I'm sorry…. We assumed that the he was just patrol…. Or maybe from the homicide desk…but now….it's the business about the phone….and I- "

I touched Ryan's hand.

"No…thank you…. Try to trace the phone, I'm going out to talk to the witness…you're right….we're going to find Castle….and we're going to do it all in the next-"

I looked at my watch.

"In the next 10 minutes."

I nodded and ran towards the elevator.

"Should be plenty of time!" Ryan shouted.

**ESPOSTIO'S POV **

As soon as Beckett left, we had at least 9 minutes to find Castle. The heat was on, but we've been in worse spots. Ryan came up to me as I was trying to hook up the phone to a tracking device. I kept praying that hopefully they'll call back. I kept looking at the phone, then at my watch. The hands ticked by slowly but seemed as if everything was happening so fast.

"I uh….I told Beckett about the witness…. The one we heard about a couple days ago…. The one we didn't think was so important." Ryan said sadly.

"You did…. I wish we thought about it…put more into it you know….be a wishful thinker play the hero…." I said softly.

"Yeah...but we're not Castle." Ryan said in a somber voice.

"Yeah and if we don't find him in the next 8 minutes….I don't want to be….I don't want to take his place…no one can do that."

I stared at Ryan. He stared back at me. Ryan started to say something else when all of a sudden. The phone rang. I looked at the phone then at Ryan. I quickly hit the button on the tracker and clicked the mouse on the computer before I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Listen, I know you're listening in on this call….but I just want you to know…. That Beckett has 6 minutes…no….let's make 5…..no….better yet….why don't I just do away with him now…_

"Call Beckett!" I screamed.

_"You can play back the message to her…. But send me a video of her breaking down in small sobs in the middle of the floor….."_

Ryan was about to dial but then paused.

I glared. Ryan glared with me.

_"He dies….in 3…. _

I tensed up. Ryan quickly looked at me, his eyes wide.

_"2…."_

I took in a breath and closed my eyes.

_"1…." _

It was deathly silent. I kept my eyes shut tight, but I could sense Ryan was looking at me.

_"BANG!" _

We heard Tyson shout, and then he let out a laugh. I hit the desk hard with my fist.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY TYSON!"

We heard him laugh again, a real wheezy laugh.

_"You're fools….. I don't even have a gun!" _

"That's good to know….because you're gonna need one if you plan to take down Beckett….cause I'm sending her your way right now Tyson…. And you better not try to run because she's already there. We got you…. "

With that I hung up the phone as the computer figured up an address. And old warehouse not too far from the crash site.

"Son of bitch we got him." I nudged Ryan's shoulder. He smiled.

"For a second there…I thought we really lost Castle." He replied.

"I never doubted it for a second….get Beckett on the line; we'll tell her where to find _him_ and Tyson."

I became over confident and smiled, and Ryan smiled with me but then he slowly frowned.

"What man?"

Ryan didn't answer me.

"What is it?"

"It's just…Tyson is a professional killer….he wouldn't have left the cell phone….wouldn't have made it this easy for us to catch him…."

"Yeah but he made a mistake…we got him man."

"And the witness….did you talk to him?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't either."

Ryan and I looked at each other.

"Then who did?"

"No one…it was anonymous call remember."

"Then who the hell did I just send Beckett too."

I took in a breath and Ryan quickly began dialing Beckett's number.

**BECKETT'S POV **

I quickly got out of the car and up to an old house, near the crash site. There wasn't anyone around, and it was odd because the house was falling apart. It looked as if no one had lived in the house for years. I walked up to the porch of the house on top of some old wooden steps. I looked at my watch, I was 2 minutes away. God, please let either this be the place, or I pray Ryan and Esposito found something, and they found my love, and they were carrying Tyson away. I had to stay positive. Besides….he wouldn't kill Castle…there's no way…it's all part of the game…. a game I was about to win.

I knocked on the door and waited. I reached down on my belt to take off my badge to show it to the witness. When I looked up staring me in the face was _him._

"Tyson…" I said slowly.

He leaned on the door frame.

"Nice badge…. Well go ahead say it…."

I glared and sighed.

"Kate Beckett…NYPD."

"You gonna read me my rights….._Detective….."_

"Where is he?" I stood firm and looked into Tyson's eyes. _"Where?"_ I said coldly.

He smiled at me.

I stood behind him the whole way with my gun pointed at his head. I didn't care anymore. If he tried anything I was going to shoot his ass straight to hell. He led me into an old warehouse.

"Well." I said.

"You want him Detective….he's all yours…. "

"You first…." I said.

He smiled again, and led me down a dark hall in the ware house, inside the main building, it was dark and it was a structure of nothing but concrete. I looked around, looking for Castle, but my eyes never really left Tyson. I walked farther inward, and handcuffed to a pipe, with a large cut across his face was Castle.

"CASTLE!" I screamed. I ran over to him and bent down in front of him, placing my gun on the floor and my hands on his face.

"Kate…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you."

He was weak.

"No…no you have to leave….Tyson…he…"

"No Ssh…I'm gonna get you out of here."

Unknown to me was that my gun was no longer on the floor.

"Kate…it's a trap."

I looked into his eyes and I heard the click of my gun, then I heard Tyson laugh.

"Isn't this sweet….. He said you'd come for him…and now here you are….."

"Tyson…just let her go…I'm the one you want…"

"SHUT UP!"

Tyson shot at the floor near Castle, and I jumped.

"Since she seems to be the most important person in your life…then let see what happens when I take her away….and then I'll deal with you…. or maybe not….I could just let you suffer."

"No….Tyson please….I…."

In one quick motion he grabbed me and held me tight with the gun near my head. I looked at Castle. He stared with tears glittering in his eyes.

"Castle…it's gonna be okay….."

"Kate…" The tone in Castle's voice was slowly dying. He couldn't keep it together. Now that I became a hostage, I knew soon the tears would fall instead of staying stagnant in his eyes.

"Two birds with one stone….. Two for the price of one….." Tyson uttered. "I told you I would end this story…."

"What about a last request…." Castle mumbled through tears.

"Alright….how about it Katie-bug….A last request…. What's something you want more than anything in the whole world, Castle?"

Castle could hardly speak, he closed his eyes.

"I just want Kate to be happy."

Tyson let out a laugh.

"Well does she look happy now?!"

Tyson grabbed my face and held me to where Castle could see me.

"Huh!" "Does she!"

Castle opened his eyes and the tears were falling now.

"No…."

Seeing Castle break down like that brought tears to my eyes, all Tyson could do was let out a laugh.

"How about this…. Don't let me spoil a happy marriage…it just won't have a happy ending….let's do this for fun!" Tyson said while laughing. "Castle….Castle….. Do you take Beckett to be your wife….to cherish and love forever!"

I looked at Castle.

"Castle…" I said softly.

"I do." He said through tears.

"And how about you Beckett…. do you take this lousy, good for nothing son of a bitch to be your husband!"

My lip trembled as I spoke.

"He may act that way sometimes….but he's more than that….and I do…"

I could feel the tears now.

"And I know there's not any reason that these two should not be wed!" Tyson shouted.

"So…. you may now kiss your bride Mr. Castle….or should I say…..Kiss your bride goodbye!"

Castle looked up at me. The gun clicked again and he held me tighter.

I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Story Continues

The Bride of the Tentative Captive Chapter 6: Our Story Continues

I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Tyson."

I heard Castle speak out through the darkness. His voice contained sadness but it had confidence within it.

"You're doing this to make a story for yourself…. What kind of story ends without a little hope?"

"Shut up!" Tyson shouted.

I felt the spit off that one.

"I know what you trying to do and it won't work!

"Tyson… in this story you, play the bad guy, and commit your crimes…but what does that really solve…. You're still lost and scared underneath, instead of being yourself, you're acting out in revenge, the worst character you could ever portray."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into Castle's.

"You don't want this…. But this is your story Tyson, you want my life, you want to take Kate, you want to be loved, in this cold world if you keep playing this role, you'll never be."

I blinked softly and looked at my chest. Across my torso was a small red dot that moved across my upper body to Tyson's shoulder. I said nothing and acted as if I didn't see it.

"You think you can rewrite my life Castle?" Tyson questioned. "My life was over before it began."

"I don't think that's true."

Suddenly there was a gunshot, but it didn't come from Tyson's gun. From a distance the shooter shot Tyson in the shoulder and he fell over, freeing me from his grasp. I fell to the floor and scrambled over to Castle.

"Kate…" He said softly.

I let out a smile.

"We're safe Castle…."

He smiled back, in the heat of the moment; I could have stolen a kiss before the door flew open.

"NYPD!" Esposito shouted. With guns blazing Ryan entered after him. I took the key from Tyson's pocket as he lay on the cold ground in pain. As soon as I got Castle free it took him a little bit to get to his feet.

"Nice shot Beckett… flesh wound…nice…." Ryan spoke out.

"Oh, no I didn't do this."

"Then who did?" Esposito asked.

"I thought you guys did?" I asked.

"No, we just pulled up." Ryan replied.

We each looked around as the officers around us began to handcuff Tyson.

No one was around. Not a soul.

As we left the warehouse, and as a couple weeks passed with Tyson behind bars for kidnapping and attempted murder it was time for the wedding again. I was ready this time. However as I dressed in the familiar dress and blue earrings, I kept wondering who our hero was. I was left baffled.

**CASTLE'S POV **

As the story goes, they put the baddy behind bars, and the heroes were left to start life anew. I dressed in my best tux I drove on that same stretch of road, with a police escort this time, to the wedding. I wanted to see her. I wanted to make her mine. She's more than just inspiration. I had to hear her voice before I arrived. So like last time:

I called.

_"Castle?" _

"Hey just wanted to let you know I'm on my way, and I love you."

_"Can I count on you to show up this time?" _

"You can count on me to be there…. always…."

_"20 minutes?" _

"Let's make it 5."

I hung up the phone with a smile as I pulled into the gate. As I parked, all I could think about was Tyson. As much of a manic as he was, I felt sorry for him deep down. For I was about to marry one of the most beautiful, smartest women I've ever had the pleasure to meet, and he'll be in a cell, for who knows how long. I could understand his motive. Jealously, anger. He was missing love that life can give you. I got out of the car and fixed my tux in the reflection of the vehicle. I kept thinking how sad it must be for him to live that way. He wanted it all. However as I walked the altar my mother and daughter put together, I thought the secret to having it all was knowing you already do. I wish Tyson could understand that… because no matter what you've done for yourself, or humanity, if you can't look back on having given your love and attention to your own family, what have you really accomplished? A life that's left to live in darkness isn't worth living. Having someone to love is family. Having somewhere to go is home…having both is a blessing. I have Kate. She is all the love, and blessing I need. Something Tyson would never understand. I smiled as she made her way down the altar. She looked so beautiful as always. Her blue earrings sparkled against her face. She smiled as her father gave his flesh and blood…to me…. We stared deeply in each other's eyes. As the wedding began the preacher started us off with some verses, leaving Beckett and I an opening to exchange words about what happened.

"I can't believe he had you trapped not too far from here…and leaving your cell phone what was that all about?" She whispered.

"What about leaving your gun on the floor, that wasn't very smart." I whispered back.

She glared at me. I loved it when she did that.

"It was a moment of…. I don't know…and I can't believe he handcuffed you."

"Between you and me, if anyone was to kidnap me, and handcuff me to something, I wish it was you." I whispered.

She smirked

"Wait until the honeymoon Castle."

"Is that at threat?"

"That's a promise."

"Good."

It was time for the vows, and she looked into my eyes and said;

"All I wanted was to have the perfect wedding. I knew with you it would be. You were different than the others. You made me smile even when I didn't want too. You made me believe in myself again. You're the one person in my life that made me feel like more than just a detective. You complete me in ways you may never understand. It's because of you I found happiness, and I love you, my promise is I will love you forever."

I let out a smile, and I will say, my vow brought her to tears.

"Kate…. All I wanted was to have the perfect wedding. I knew with you it would be. You were different than the others. You were my inspiration. The thing that defines a writer is why a writer writes. Who do I write for? I write for you. Why do I write? I write because you are the heart and soul that goes into my writing. I can't write without you. You complete me in ways you will never understand. You're my inspiration, my muse, and my obsession. For you love life and life loves you back. To be honest you're the only reason I smiled again. I found happiness….and I love you….and I… want you to know I got my inspiration back and no one's taking that away from me, and I promise to love you forever."

She smiled through her tears. And we were married. I pulled her curly locks behind her ear and my lips pressed against hers. It was as if we were the only two people on the Earth. In that moment, she was mine, and I was hers, and she was so beautiful. She smiled and kissed me back. The preacher announced to the crowd;

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rick Castle!"

There was a round of applause for us both, however we ignored the sounds of cheering and laughter as I kissed her again.

**Divert Your Eyes Children, if you're not into this kind of thing**

Later that evening she rolled over on top of me her bare body close to mine. We kissed each other passionately, and she smiled as she kissed my chest.

"So…how does it feel to be Mrs. Castle, Mrs. Castle?" I asked, completely breathless. Between kisses she answered.

"I feel…loved I will say that….I'm glad I found you Castle." She whispered close to my ear. She laid her head down on my shoulder and I held her close.

"I'm glad you found me too…."

During that night I will say things got a little heated, and we slept soundly, we were thankful to have each other. I was thankful to have her. However as the morning arrived, we began to talk more about the mysterious shooter, and unknown to Beckett I knew who it could have been. We got a letter, Kate read it first, not thinking anything of it, however as I read it, I gained a lot out of it. I smiled as I sipped a cup of coffee and skimmed over the words;

_"Enjoy your life, and the memories you'll make with your inspiration."_

- _Dad. _

That morning as I held the letter and sipped my coffee, and Becket hugged me around my neck wearing my shirt. All I could do was smile, repeating thanks dad over and over in my head. At the bottom of the note it read:

_P.S." She's yours forever, don't lose her." _

I smiled as Kate kissed my cheek. She is, and she won't lose me _ever._

"Castle?" She asked.

I looked at her.

"I love you."

With a smile I repeated;

"I love you too.

**KATE'S POV**

Castle kissed me passionately that morning. I was able to kiss him and hold him, and never let him go. We got our happy ever after, but our story continues because every once in a while, in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale. A love story. Every love story is beautiful but ours will always be my favorite.

**Thanks readers, who stuck with Kate and Castle to the end of this fairly short but I'm hoping entertaining fanfic, this would be my 1st one, hope you enjoyed, review if you want, or don't it's up to you, be nice if you do, tread carefully sorry for all delays, **

**love **

**CDH **


End file.
